


Welcome Home

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Peter comes home after a long trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, all characters belong to Jeff Eastin
> 
> Thank you Sholio for the beta. As always it is appreciated.
> 
> A/N: For the “Don’t Want/Need typical “romance” square on my Cotton Candy Bingo Card 2014, set post anklet

Peter was glad to be home. His two day trip to Chicago to testify for a case had turned into a three week nightmare. He finished his testimony that afternoon and hopped the first flight back to New York. He had been miserable without El and Neal and he was looking forward to catching up with both of them.

It was late night when he finally stepped into their home. He heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He shrugged off his coat and called out, “I’m home.” The laughter stopped and the house was suddenly quiet. He paused before heading towards the kitchen curious as to what he had interrupted.

El’s head peeked from around the doorframe her long hair flowing and her eyes bright with mischief. She wrapped a leg, a very bare leg, around the wall. Taking one look at his beautiful wife, the last two weeks faded away and Peter smiled, his body thrumming with anticipation. 

He took a step forward but El held up a hand, “Stop right there, we have a surprise for you.” He stopped in his tracks, sulking. El grinned, giving him further instructions, “Sit on the couch and face forward. We’ll be right out and then you get your surprise.”

Cautiously he submitted and sat on the couch. Without warning a blindfold was placed over his eyes. He quickly raised a hand to snatch the cloth away, but another hand batted his away and Neal’s voice whispered in to his ear, “Leave it alone.” Immediately he put his hand down and heard El giggle. His senses told him they were up to no good and he was going to enjoy every minute.

Neal’s warm hands clasped his own. “Peter you need to stand up now.” Neal guided him forward as El put her arms around his waist. They led him up the stairs past the second floor. He had hoped this was moving to their bedroom and sulked. Neal noticed and laughed, “El, I think he’s disappointed. Don’t worry, Peter, we will get back to the bedroom soon enough.” 

Continuing up the stairs, they reached the third floor. El untied the blindfold. “Keep your eyes closed for just a little longer Hon.” He nodded, waiting for them to tell him to open his eyes. The creak of the attic door surprised him. They both wrapped their arms around him and whispered, “Surprise!”

He stared in disbelief. “You did all this for me?” 

“Of course, we’ve been talking about this for some time. Since you were out of town for two weeks we found the time. Now, how about a tour of your new man cave?”

He nodded as he stepped into the room. He couldn’t believe this was his. On one side of the room a small office area complete with a beautiful new desk and file cabinets was set up. “This is magnificent.” Peter ran his hand over the oak desk top. He already was visualizing himself working there.

El chirped, “Now there is no reason for you not to come home at a decent time. Everything you need is here, including us.” 

“Agreed, I even promise to leave the locked drawers alone while you’re out.” Neal joked.

Peter huffed at Neal, “Do you really expect me to believe that?”

Neal shrugged and pulled Peter into a kiss. Peter laughed, “Trying to distract me, Caffrey?”

Neal took his hand, leading him across the room, “Peter, would I ever distract you?” 

El hugged her husband, “Hon, what do you think?”

Peter stared at their work. A corner bar had been installed and judging by the look it was fully stocked. He guessed beer, scotch, and probably high class wine was tucked away behind the counter.

He stood back and admired the large screen television that was mounted on the wall. This was going to be a wonderful place to enjoy the game. He felt like a kid in a candy store as he flopped in his new recliner. There was a second chair and a large comfortable looking couch too. Neal tossed him the remote, “Try it out.”

He flipped the TV on as El crawled into his lap. Neal sauntered behind the bar, grabbing a couple of wineglasses and a bottle of beer. Handing off the glass and bottle he raised his own glass for a toast, “To your new hangout.”

Neal and El clinked glasses, but Peter held back. “No, to our new hangout. This will be the perfect place for movie night. The couch is big enough for all of us.” He kissed El and reached up bringing Neal in for a kiss too.

El laughed, “I think it’s time for his other surpise!”

“Another one? Just what exactly have you two been doing while I was out of town?”

Neal grinned, “Not much, robbing a couple of banks, forging a painting or two.”

Peter scowled at Neal, “Not funny.” 

Neal shrugged and beamed at Peter, “It’s safe, and I promise you’ll like your next surprise as much as this one.”

Together they all padded down a flight of steps to the second floor. Stopping at the bedroom door, they paused.

“Remember the bed we ordered?”

“Of course I do, it came?”

“We’ve been waiting for you to get home so we could try it out.”

Peter opened the door and saw their new bed. The three of them would be able to relax and enjoy this bed. It was huge and there would be no more incidents of someone rolling off the bed. 

Suddenly two sets of hands were competing to remove his clothes. He quickly joined in stripping both El and Neal of their clothes. Neal pushed Peter to the middle of the bed, falling on top of him. El slipped in next to them. Soon they were nothing but a tangle of arms and legs. 

Peter drifted off to sleep as Neal whispered, “I wonder what he’ll say when he finds out about the next surprise?”


End file.
